AFTER THE LAST HOPE
by misty the grey kitten
Summary: JUST LOOK AT THE TITLE. RATED FOR CATS FIGHTING.THE STORY WILL MOSTLY BE ABOUT THE NEXT GENERATION OF WARRIORS. Please review!
1. PROLOUGE

AFTER THE LAST HOPE As the brown tabby walked down the path he thought to himself: will i even get my nine lives I trained in the dark forest with Tigerstar, but I stopped. I almost killed Firestar, but I didn't. i broke sqirrrelflight's heart, but she knows i love her again Suddenly a voice broke into his thoughts "Okay no talking from this point forward , not like we were talking anyway". It was Jayfeather the thunderclan medicine cat. The same cat that Brambleclaw had once thought was his son."Jayfeather what if i don't get my lives?" he asked. "Then we just won't tell the clan, and I said no talking." They then came to a pool of water the tabby then touched his nose to the water. He felt freezing cold for a moment. Then the dream began. Brambleclaw then found himself at the island where the clans gathered at the full moon. He then saw hundreds of cats around him. They seemed to be made of stars. "welcome". They all said, seeming to share one voice. A proud and regal she-cat walked forward "Are you ready?" she said. "Yes Bluestar" he said. "Then I give you this life for good judgment. You will have to use it one day. Trust me". Next came Feathertail. "With this life I give you the willingness to make sacrifices for your clan". With every life he felt a jolt of pain run through him. Next came Goldenflower giving a life for love. Then Whitestorm with a life for courage. Then Hollyleaf came giving a life along with understanding Then Flametail with a life of compassion. Then Mousefur came up "With this life I give you wisdom. Fight not only with your claws but with your words as well". Next came a grey tom with blue eyes. "Ashfur!" Brambleclaw said. "With this life I give you forgiveness". As Ashfur walked away he said "I now know that she needs to be with you" Finally a magnificent tom with a flaming orange pelt and brilliant emerald green eyes came forward it was Firestar the former thunderclan leader the fire that saved the clan and one of the greatest clan leaders ever to live. "With this life I give you kindness. Use is well, Bramblestar". Every cat in the clearing began to chant his new name. Suddenly the entire clearing burst into flames. A low voice, barley a whisper said: "Fire once saved the clans but now it shall destroy them. The clans' only hope is rain. Rain that shall extinguish the flames of your enemies." Then it started to rain in the clearing. Extinguishing the flames. The dream ended.


	2. CHAPTER 1

THANK YOU FOR REVIWING PLEASE ENJOY. AND I DO NOT OWN THE WARRIORS BOOKS THOSE BELONG TO ERIN HUNTER.:) As Bramblestar looked across the clearing he thought to himself: This is how it should be. Peaceful. He looked at the elders den where sandstorm and millie where talking at the nursery where his kits where playing with their mother Squirrelflight was watching them. Serval moons after the battle with the Dark Forest the kits were born. The most adventurous kit Ashkit was playing with her brother Firekit. Coming out of the apprintice den was Rainpaw the blueish-grey tom cat was mumbiling something about the younger apprintice Starlingpaw being jealous about not becoming a warrior yet. Bramblestar had decided to mentor Rainpaw when Cinderpelt and Lionblaze gave him that name. Rainpaw and his sister Bluepaw were ready to become warriors. He climbed on to the high ledge and said: "Let al cats old enough to catch thier own prey gather beneath high ledge to hear my words. Two apprintices are ready to become warriors". ** THIS IS KIND OF AN UPDATE OF THE NEW CLAN LIFE AFTER THE LAST HOPE. HOPE YOU LIKED IT. REVIEW PLEASE. :)**


	3. Chapter 2

WELL SCINCE I'V GOTTEN SOME REALLY NICE REVIEWS HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER :) As Rainheart walked to Bramblestar's den he thought to himself: I wonder why Bramblestar wanted to talk to Bluepelt and I. The two warriors had just gotten to the entrance to the clan leader's den when Bramblestar walked out "Good you two are here already". He said. "Bluepelt, Rainheart I want you mentor some of the kits. Bluepelt I want you to mentor Tawnykit and Rainheart I want you to mentor Ashkit". when Rainheart heard this he thought to himself: Ashkit? I'd rather mentor a fox! It would probaly be a lot easier.


	4. Chapter 3

ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER :) OH AND CHERRYNOSE IS CHERRYPAW Squirrelflight tried to get her four kits ready for the ceromony but it wasn't going to well. Applekit was playing with a scrap of moss and Firekit and Tawnykit were listening to Ashkit say: "I hope Cherrynose is my mentor she is sooo cool." Then much to Squirrelflight's dispare Bramblestar gathered all of theclan into the clearing. Soon all of the kits had mentors exept Ashkit. Bramblestar then said "Rainheart you are ready for an apprintice you will be Ashpaw's mentor". Yes! She thought to herself. Rainheart is just as cool as Cherrynose!


	5. Chapter 4

I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS NEXT CHAPTER AS WELL IT WILL BE A LITTLE LONGER THAN THE LAST TWO ENJOY :) "Wow!" Ashpaw said. Rainheart and Bluepelt were showing Ashpaw and Tawnypaw around the Thunderclan territory and the two apprintices were acting like kits during their first time outside of camp. Probaly because they were. "Thunderclan terrritory is huge." The pretty grey apptintice said, when they were nearing the Shadowclan border. "Well," Rainheart said, "Thunderclan is not only big but its the best clan in the entire forest." "Wanna bet?" Said a new voice. Ashpaw turned to see a tortiseshell she-cat standing on Shadowclan territory. "Hello Tawnypelt" Bluepelt said. said, "Oh so thats why Bramblestar and Squirrelflight named me after you." Tawnypaw looking at her own tortiseshell pelt. "You must be two of Bramblestars kits." Tawnypelt said. "Let me guess Ashpaw and Tawnypaw?" "Yes." they both said at the same time. "I'm Rainheart's apprintice" Said more Shadowclan cats joined Tawnypelt. "I'd better go." She said. "Oh and Rainheart if any thing Bramblestar has told me about those kits is true, I'm just gonna wish you good luck with the next few moons, because with her as an apprintice well, you'll need a lot of it." I TOLD YOU THIS ONE WOULD BE LONGER. REVIEW PLEASE :)


	6. Chapter 5

**I APPRICIATE REVIEWS :)**** AND I DO NOT OWN THE WARRIOR CATS, ERIN HUNTER DOES. HAS THE SMILEY FACE GOTTEN ANNOYING? ****:) OH AND SNOWPELT IS CLOUDTAILAND BRIGHTHEART'S KIT and seedpaw is sorreltail and brackenfur's kit **** The deputy Snowpelt was leading a patrol. On the patrol with him was Ashpaw Rainheart and the medicinecat apprintice Seedpaw who was looking for some medical herbs. "Hey," Ashpaw said, "What is that smell?" Rainheart opened his mouth to check the air. "Rogues and their steeling our prey." He said. Sure enough they soon found a orange tom, a tortiseshell she-cat, and two grey tabbies, a tom and a she-cat, all with food in thier jaws. "You are on Thunderclan territory." Said Snowpelt. "Who said the territory is yours?" said the orange tom who seemed to be their leader. "Oh come on Flame," the tabby she-cat said "It would hardly be a fair fight and there is plenty of prey outside of there 'territory.'" "Your right pebble these cats look about as tough as kittypets." Said Flame. "Lets get off of their 'territory'" said the tortiseshell. they left. **


	7. Chapter 6

ENJOY :) **I'V BEEN DOING THE 'ENJOY :)' THING A LOT HAVN'T I?**** "Ashpaw get down from there right now!" Rainheart said. The young apprintice was currently on the top of the ancient oak. "Wow!" you can see every thing rom up here!" she said. "Ashpaw." Rainheart's voice was dangerously low. "Your not my mentor." She replied. "Acctually I am." The tom cat retorted. "Oh please Rainheart you've been a mean old Bossypaws ever scince those rouges were onour territory." she said just starting to climb down. Then Rainheart smelt something: It was Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, and Snowpelt out hunting! The only thing that saved Rainheart's pelt was that Ashpaw jumped the last few tail lenghts. She barely had enough time to sit and wrap her tail around her paws before the other cats got there. The patrol walked by giving the two young cats strange looks the entire time. Once they had passed Rainheart turned to glare at Ashpaw. "Hey I never noticed your eyes were such a dark blue." She said. "Yes and when I'm done with you your eyes won't be light blue anymore because you won't have ethier of your eyes left!" Rainheart retorted. "Oh please," Ashpaw said, "you love me to much to hurt me. Every one does ask around." And with that she turned around and walked back to camp. Rainheart let out a sigh and thought:**_** This apprintice is going to be the death of me.**__** :) **_


	8. Chapter 7

HEY IT'S MISTY AGAIN :) I HOPE YOU LIKE THE LATEST CHAPTER OF, AFTER THE LAST HOPE! "Lets go Rainheart lets go!" Ashpaw said. It was the full moonand the pretty grey apprintice could't wait to go to her first gathering. Her blue eyes were shining like stars, but unfortunalty for Rainheart her jumping around was very, very, annoying. "Remember Ashpaw after that last stunt you pulled I can always make you stay behind and take care of the elders." Said Rainheart. Not another noise came out of Ashpaw. When Thunderclan finally got to the island the gathering began. All Windclan had to say was that Onestar had died and that Ashstar had chosen Crowfeather as her deputy. Riverclan had a new litter off kits and two new apprintices and that one of the elders had died. Shadowclan's news was the news that would have the biggest affect our territory they have been stealing our prey and they have even injered one of our warriors." Rowanstar said. "We have seen rouges as well." Bramblestar added. With no more news the gathrering ended. "He didn't even talk about me attending my first gathering." Ashpaw said. Rainheart told her to be quiet. OK I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS. :)


	9. Chapter 8

SPECIAL THANKS TO MOTHWING OF RIVER CLAN AND FOR ANY ONE ELSE READING Every cat in the clearing began to chant the four new warriors names: Applemist, Tawnyfur, Fireclaw, and Ashpelt. Bramblestar then suprised them all by giving Fireclaw the responsilbilty of the new apprintice Sunnypaw Ashpelt turned around to see Starlingfoot walk towards her. "Congraduations Ashpelt." He said licking her ear Ashpelt looked past him to see Rainheart talking to his sister Bluepelt looking happy to have survived, well, her. "I can't belive i'm still alive said Rainheart." He turned around to see what Bluepelt was looking at. What he saw shocked him. He saw talking to Ashpelt. Not only that but Starling foot also had his tail twined around narrowed his eyes. He suddenly felt very, very, very, jealous.


	10. Chapter 9

HEHEHEHEEHEEHEHEH SHE SAID EVILY. THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME HEHEHEHEEHEH ENJOY :)

Rainheart was leading the dawn patrol.

"Umm Rainheart." a quiet voice said. It was Sunnypaw, Fireclaw's apprintice. Whenever he saw the yellow she-cat he hadn a feeling that something wasn't right. When she was a kit she was bright and happy always getting into truble but after she became an apprintice she was quiet and scared to speak. Rainheart had a feeling it was because of Fireclaw. The orange tom was always yelling at his apprintice and giving her harsh punishments. Once when she only one piece of prey he didn't let her eat. Another time when she was talking to some Riverclan apprintices during a gathering he said that she was too friendly with cats from other clans and made her clean the entire elders den by herself.

"Yes?" Rainheart asked.  
"I think I smell something." She said  
Rainheart opened his mouth to smell. She was right he could smell something too. It took him a moment to relize what it was and when he did his eyes narrowed. _Rouges.___He thought. Just then Flame, Pebble, The tortiseshell, the tabby tom and several other cats out of the nearby forest.

"We told you to get off our territory." Rainheart said.

Flame pounced on him sending him to the ground. Only giving him time to say one thing:

"Sunnypaw get help!"

OK NOW SUNNYPAW TO THE RESCUE!

In what could have been a moment or even an entire day Sunnypaw came back with help. Bramblestar Starlingfoot Bluepelt Snowpelt and Ashpelt along with serval other Thunderclan cats came to Rainheart and Fireclaw's aid. Ashpelt jumped on the tortiseshell who was helped by a black and white she-cat. Flame had disappared. When Rainheart looked up he saw that The black and white she-cat about to rake her claws across Ashpelt's throat. Rainheart jumped on the she-cat and together Ashpeltand him were able to drive off the tortiseshell and the black and white she-cat.

"NO!" A voice yowled. It was Ambertail standing over Snowpelt's the of her brother. And nearby was Flame with blood on his muzzle.  
"Lets go." He said to the rouges.  
"You won't get away with this." A Thunderclan cat yelled.  
"You'll wish your parents had never been kitted." Said another  
The Thunderclan cats then went home.

THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT CHAPTER.

"Fireclaw will be the new deputy of Thunderclan." Bramblestar said when they got back

THIS CHAPTER WAS KIND OF SAD :(


	11. Chapter 10

:)

A Firey orange tom cat looked at the pool of water his green eyes reflecting what he saw. A grey she-cat joined him. In her blue eyes he saw the same saddness in her eyes that he felt. Another grey she-cat with long fur came. The water reflecting her eyes, which were like flint. A blue she-cat joined them, followed by a white tom and a brown she-cat.  
"The time has come." The blue she-cat said. "For prophecy to come true."  
"The prophecy is useless Bluestar," the long fured she-cat began. "We gave that idiot tom the prophecy to stop him from making this mistake.  
"She is right." added the brown she-cat  
"Yellowfang, Mousefur, all of this was ment to happen, even if it does mean that so many cats will have to die," the other grey she-cat said, "including you Snowpelt." She said to the white tom.

"Yellowpelt, you should listen to your former apprintice." Snowpelt said.  
They all looked at the orange tom, the only one who hadn't spoken.  
"I hate to do this to him. I see myself in him. But it is nessesary."  
"Firestar, you are right." Bluestar said.  
"Rain." Cinderpelt said.

"Rain." said Mousefur.  
"Rain" said Bluestar.  
"Rain" said Snowpelt.  
"Rain" said Yellowfang, reluctantly  
"Rain" said Firestar.  
"Rain" added a new voice startling the Starclan cats.  
"Oh it's you." Said Yellowfang, "I suppose you know all about what we are talking about don't you?"  
"Yep. and I can help you."

WHO IS IT? STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT :)


	12. Chapter 11

MUAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH ONCE AGAIN EVILY. HERE IS WHERE IT GET INTERESTING :):):):):)

Rainheart stood up and streched. Everything was going great. Ashpelt was napping next to him and had pretty much been ignoring Starlingfoot, Bluepelt had a litter of kits, fathered by Dewdrop. Cinderpelt and Lionblaze had another litter of kits, Seedfur got her medicine cat name, and Jayfeather was, well, Jayfeather. As he walked to the freshkill pile he heard Jayfeather call him.

"Will you catch me something to eat?" asked the blind medicene cat.  
"Umm, Jayfeather there is plenty to eat."

"Yes, but ,umm I want to eat a sparrow."

"There is a sparrow on the freshkill pile."

"Did I say sparrow? I ment, umm, a starling."

"Do I really have to-"  
"JUST GO CATCH A STARLING FOR ME!"

Rainheart ran into the forest not knowing that he was being followed.

HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH :)

Rainheart turned around to see Fireclaw behind him.  
"Yes Fireclaw what do you want?"  
"To see you and that coward you call leader dead." Before Rainheart could do anything Fireclaw pounced on him.

BACK AT CAMP

"Bramblestar!" Dovewing yowled. "Rainheart and Fireclaw are fighting outside of camp!"

IN THE FOREST

"What are you talking about?" Rainheart asked as he struggled to stand up.  
"You are the only one in my way."  
"Me?"

CAMP

Bramblestar, Ashpelt, Starlingfoot, Dovewing, and Jayfeather ran out into the forest.

FOREST

"After I kill you I can kill Bramblestar. Flame has already agreed to help do you think I got him to kill Snowpelt?" Said Fireclaw  
"You traitor. How do you expect to remain deputy if you kill a member of your own clan?

"Easy. I tell them that you tried to kill me so you could become deputy, then kill Bramblestar and become leader."

Then the patrol got there.  
"What happened?" asked Bramblestar

"Rainheart tried to kill me!" Accused Fireclaw. "Probally so he could become deputy then kill you and become leader."  
"Rainheart." Ashpelt wishpered

"Rainheart you are banished from Thunderclan." Said Bramblestar

"But I-" Rainheart began  
"Go." Bramblestar said  
Rainheart took a few steps back and watched as the patrol walked back to camp.  
He watched as Fireclaw put his tail on Ashpelt's back as she shoot him one last desperate look then turned back around.

He watched as Fireclaw turned around and looked at him, with a look saying:_ I win. _

NOW YOU CAN CRY :'(


	13. Chapter 12

:'( :' ( :'( I'M CRYING A LITTLE RIGHT NOW** POOR RAINHEART**! HEHEHEHEHEHE :) EVILY AGAIN JUST IN CASE YOU COULDN'T READ THAT IT SAID HEHEHEHEHEHE :) EVILY AGAIN :)

ASHPELT

Ashpelt couldn't belive it. Rainheart was a traitor. At the moment Fireclaw was licking her fur trying to comfort her.

RAINHEART

Rainheart couldn't belive it. They thought he was a traitor. He could still see Fireclaw's tail on Ashpelt's back.

ASHPELT

_Do I really even need him? I still have Starlingfoot,_ she thought just as Fireclaw got up and left._ but it's not the same._

**Rainheart**

He soon came to a pool of water._ The moon pool._ He thought. He closed his eyes, and touched his nose to the water. He found himself surounded by six cats. All with stars in their fur. A fiery orange tom that looked like Fireclaw walked uo to him.

"Rainheart," he said "your clan is in danger. You must go back and protect those that you love. You have a great destiny but it is you choice to follow it or not."

"He is right." said a seventh cat steping out of the shadows. It was Jayfeather.

Then all at once the six Starclan cats started speaking: "Fire once saved the clans but now it shall destroy clans' only hope is Rain. Rain that shall extinguish the Flames of your enimies."

"Well the Flames must be Flame and Fireclaw, but who's Rain?" Rainheart asked, even though he had a feeling

A brown she-cat spoke up, "Rainheart, Rain is you. you are the Rain that will extinguish Flame and Fireclaw.

Rainheart opened his eyes and ran back to the Thunderclan camp.

He heard a noise when he looked through some bushes he saw Fireclaw speaking with Flame and the other rouges.

"Yes Flame after I become leader you can be deputy." Fireclaw said

"Good."

"Now let attack."


	14. Chapter 13

HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHH EVILY BLAH BLAH BLAH I JUST WANT TO GET TO THE STORY! :)

Rainheart raced to camp. He was to late the rouges were already in camp. Rainheart thought he saw an orange tail enter Bramblestar's den. He climbed onto the high ledge and went into the den. His worst fears were coming true. He saw Fireclaw standing over a body.

"One life down." He said. "He only has one left."

Rainheart pounced on Fireclaw sending him to the ground, but the orange tom wasn't beaten that easily. He raked his hind claws across Rainheart's belly and scratched his ears, and Rainheart retaliated by biting Fireclaw's tail, and raking his side. Then Tawnyfur, Squirrelflight, and Ashpelt entered the den.

"What happened?" asked Tawnyfur.

"Rainheart brought the rouges here and killed Bramblestar." Fireclaw said

"I thought he had another life." Said squirrelflight crouching by her mate's body

"He took both." was all Fireclaw said

"No." Rainheart said. "I didn't kill Bramblestar. It was Fireclaw and he only took one."

"Get him out of here." Fireclaw said.

Rainheart knew what Fireclaw was about to do._ He is going to get us out and take Bramblestar's last life._ Rainheart couldn't let that happen. He pounced on Fireclaw sending the tom to the ground again. Just then Bramblestar woke up.

"Rainheart." He said.

"We know," Tawnyfur said. "he tried to kill you."

"No he saved my life from Fireclaw

Just then Flame ran into the looked around then ran out yelling:

"Retreat! Retreat!."

SMILE :)

"Cats of Thunderclan Fireclaw tried to kill me." Bramblestar said. "If it wasn't for Rainheart i would be dead. I banish Fireclaw from Thunderclan. If he is seen on Thunderclan territory after sunrise he is to be killed."

Fireclaw began to walk out of camp only to stop.

"Wait." He said. "Ashpelt, come with me."

"No! I'm your sister! and your evil!"

"Greystripe's parent's Willowpelt and Patchpelt were Brother and sister."

"Get out of here!" Said Cloudtail.

He left.

Then one cat asked a question that no cat had even thought of yet: "Who will be the new deputy?"

OOOOOOOOOOOO CLIF HANGER. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH EVILY. :)


	15. Chapter 14

:)

Just then it began to rain. No cat had even thought anything of it, because it had been cloudy all day. That is no cat but Seedfur. The young medicine cat heard something that no other cat did. A heart beat in the rain.

"Bramblestar." She said.

"Yes Seedfur?"

"Do you hear that? The heart beat in the rain."

Every cat strained to listen.

"I hear it" one cat said.

"Me too" said another.

"It can only mean one thing." said Bramblestar. "Rainheart will be the new deputy."

YAY! :)

"Rainheart?" Ashpelt said.

"Yes?" He Replied.

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"About everything. For not beliving you, for ignoring you, for-"

"Ashpelt be quiet. I don't want to hear it."

"Oh, well-"

"Because I don't have too."

"Rainheart."

"I love you Ashpelt

"I love you Rainheart."

"Good." He said licking her ear.

_**AWWWWWW I LOVE THIS :)**_


	16. Chapter 15

HEY WHAS UP ? IT'S ME MISTY THE GREY KITTEN I'M BACK WITH THE SOME MORE OF MY STORY. ENJOY :)

"Ashpelt I love you!" Starlingfoot said  
Ashpelt was tired of the conversation. Starlingfoot was tring to get Ashpelt to take him back. It wasn't working. "Starlingfoot, i'm Rainheart's mate now. You just hae to get over it and move on." She replied.  
"But Ashpelt we were made for each other I know it!"  
"Starlingfoot, i'm sorry. I love Rainheart."

Just then Rainheart walked in to the clearing the two arguing cats were in. "Ashpelt," he began, "I love you and I just want you to be happy," He had apparently heard them arguing, "pick whoever you love most."

"See Ashpelt," Starlingfoot said, "this piece of foxdung dosn't even love you enough to fight for you! Is that really who you want to be with?"

By that time serval other cats had heardthe comotion and had went to see what was going on.

"I just-" At that moment Ashelt just ran as faraway as she could from the other cats.

Ashpelt got to the lake and curled up by a tree. So many thoughts were going through her head. _ Ashpelt I love you! I Just want you to be happy. Is that really who you want to be with?._ Ashpelt was so confused. She knew she loved Rainheart but, she was close to Starlingfoot too. She fell asleep.

In her dreams she saw her self as a kit playing with starlingfoot. During her first day as an apprintice when he showed her an emptey nest in the den. Hunting with him and sharing tounges. Training together and eating fresh kill.

Then she saw memories of times with Rainheart. Her excitment when she became his apprintice. His anger when she climbed the ancient oak. Stoping her from making a fool of herself and keeping her out of trouble. She saw the time that they met the rouges inside Thunderclan territory. When they were fighting the rouges and he saved her life. When Fireclaw claimed that Rainheart was a traitor. When he saved Bramblestar's life. When he told her that he loved her. _I just want you to be happy._

She woke up.

She ran back to camp.

She made up her mind.

She had to tell him.

/

\

WHO IS SHE GOING TO CHOOSE? ^ ^

(=0.O=)

I THINK I'LL START WITH THE KITTY FACE INSTEAD.


	17. Chapter 16

HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER OF AFTER THE LAST HOPE.

Rainheart was sending out the morning patrols when Ashpelt got back to camp. Ashpelt walked over to him.

"Rainheart?" She asked.

"What is it?" He replied

"Can I talk to you?"

"You already are."

"Outside of camp?"

"Oh. Alright."

"Rainheart," Ashpelt began, "I have made up my mind about who I want to be with."

Rainheart said nothing, as he looked at her.

"You just want me to be happy, and I will be. I decided to choose-"

"I'll still love you," Rainheart interupted, "I just hope you are happy with him."

"Rainheart, you didn't let me finish. I decided to be with you."

"Oh," he said feeling stupid."Good.I love you." He said twining his tail with hers.

"I love you too."

When Ashpelt got back to camp she saw Starlingfoot. She put down the mouse she was holding.

"Who did you choose?" He asked hopfuly

"Starlingfoot i'm sorry, but I choose Rainheart."

"What!" He yowled.

Just then Rainheart came in with some more prey. Starlingfoot pounced on him causing Rainheart to drop the dove in his mouth. The solid black tom-cat bit Rainheart's long tail. Rainheart raked his hind claws against Starlingfoot's belly. Starlingfoot then retaliated by aiming a scratch at the blue-grey tom's ears, but missed when Rainheart dodged it. Soon the entire clan was watching the fight, except Jayfeather who couldn't see, and Seedfur who was getting the herbs that she knew she would need after the fight. Rainheart bit starlingfoot's foot while dodging another scratch aimed for his ears. Starlingfoot raked his claws down Rainheart's Cloudtail stoped the fight.

"Enough," said the white tom very annoyed at the two cats behavior "Starlingfoot, Ashpelt choose Rainheart. Get over it!"

"He is right," Bramblestar said, "Now both of you go to the medicine den."

"Whatever." grumbled Starlingfoot as he stalked back to the warriors' den

A few days later, Ashpelt and Rainheart were sharing a squirrel. _This is how it should be._ Thought Rainheart._ Calm, peaceful,-_ .

Then Rainheart heard an all to familiar voice yowl:

"Attack!"

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH CLIFFHANGER. HAHAHAHAHAHA KEEP ON READING. :)**_


	18. Chapter 17

THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO KILL ME. I CAN'T BELIVE THAT I'M GOING TO DO THIS.

It was Fireclaw. The orange tom was with Flame and the other rouges.

"Fireclaw." Hissed Tawnyfur.

"It's Fire now." He said.

The entire camp erupted into fighting. Rainheart found himself face to face with Flame. Flame jumped on him and tried to slash open Rainheart's belly, but Rainheart rolled over and only got a scratch on his side. Rainheart pounced on Flame and sank his teeth deep into his throat. Flame was dead.

Then the fighting stopped. Rainheart looked up to see Fire standing over a body. _No._ He thought. It couldn't be true.

"Bramblestar!" Squirrelflight yowled. She ran to her dead mate's body. Fire then started to walk away satisfied with what he had done, going to finish destroying, Thunderclan another day. But Rainheart wasn't letting him get away that easily. The blue-grey tom pounced on Fire's back and bit his neck snaping it, and killing him. But Bramlestar was still dead. Fire had taken his last life. Rainheart was leader now.

_**BRAMBLESTAR IS MY FAVORITE CHARACTER FROM THE WARRIORS BOOKS. AND I JUST KILLED HIM OFF FROM MY STORY. I CAN'T BELIVE I JUST WROTE THIS. :'(**_


	19. EPILOUGE

_**HEY. I GUESS I'M STILL ALIVE AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER. ENJOY I GUESS :|**_

Rainheart was following Jayfeather. The events of the day before were going through his mind. Most of the trip to the moon pool was in silence. When they entered Windclan territory Jayfeather spoke up.

"It is partly my fault you got banished from the clan for a while. I agreed to help the Starrclan cats. They needed to give Fireclaw a chance to blame you for trying to kill him so you could find out about his plans and stop him."

"Oh." Rainheart said.

"Stop!" A new voice said.

The two cats turned around to see a Windclan patrol. It was Crowfeather, the deputy, and a couple other warriors and an apprintice.

"You are on Windclan territory." Crowfeather said.

"We-." Jayeather didn't get a chance to finish.

"Come on Crowstar lets drive off these Thunderclan intruders. Said the apprintice

"Give them a chance to explain. Ashstar died several days ago, so i'm leader now. Crowstar said.

"Thank you Crowstar," Jayfeather said. "Bramblestar was killed yesterday. Fireclaw brought the other rouges to our camp and killed him. Rainheart needs his nine lives."

The Windclan cats moved out of the way.

Eventually they came to the moon pool. Rainheart closed his eyes and touched his nose to the water. The dream began. Rainheart felt icy cold for a moment, then found himself at the gathering island surrounded by stary cats.

"Welcome." they all said with one voice. Firestar came forward.

"Are you ready?" He asked

"Yes." Rainheart said

"Then with this life I give you courage. You shall need it."

Rainheart felt pain go through him. Then a brown she-cat walked towards him.

"I am Mousefur. With this life I give you good judgement. More pain went through Rainheart.

"I am Yellowfang," a grey she-cat said, "With this life I give you strenght."

Another grey she-cat named Cinderpelt gave a life for acceptance.

Bluestar gave a life for makeing nessasary sacrafices for his clan.

Snowpelt came next. The snowy white tom gave a life for happiness.

A Grey tom by the name of Ashfur gave a life along with luck.

Briarlight, who died when Rainheart was an apprintice, gave a life with hope.

Finally Bramblestar came. The dark brown tabby gave a life for good leadership.

"I now give you your new name, Rainstar. All of the Starclan cats began to chant Rainstar's new name.

The dream ended.

Lilyfur just had a litter of kits. All of the clan thought the father was a rouge. Or from a rival clan. Rainstar was sitting by the lake with Jayfeather and Seedfur.

"Seedfur, did your sister tell you who the father is." Jayfeather asked.

"No, but the tom, Emberkit, does look like-"

"No." Rainheart interupted. "I don't know Lilyfur that well, but I do know she wouldn't do that."

"Mabey she didn't know untill she was already expecting his kits." Jayfeather suggested.

"Well, mabey-" Seedfur never got to finish. Dark storm clouds began to cover the stars. The water of the lake began to rise. Wind began to blow. The grass began to grow, only to slowly burst in to small flames. A low, ominous voice began to say:

"Embers, Water, Grass, Air, Dusk.

These things shall come together.

They will save the forest.

All equals.

Same strenght.

All will have the same name.

From Thunder, comes Embers,

From River, comes Water,

From Wind, comes Grass,

From Sky, comes Air,

From Shadow, comes Dusk.

Keep your claws sharp,

Your ears pricked,

It's almost time to fight,

Do not fear,

The Five shall hear,

And save us, on the darkest night."

_**THE END **_

IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS YOU'LL HAVE TO READ MY NEXT STORY: THE FIVE.

THIS HAS BEEN MISTY THE GREY KITTEN. ENJOY ;)


End file.
